


Dreams of Blood

by mahaliem, wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Deaths, Complete, M/M, Podfic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahaliem/pseuds/mahaliem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pureblood, Half-blood, Mudblood – it always comes down to blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahaliem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahaliem/gifts).



Title: Dreams of Blood  
Author: mahaliem  
Reader: leemarchais  
Beta: sisi_rambles  
Summary: Pureblood, Half-blood, Mudblood – it always comes down to blood.  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
Rating: R  
Warnings: War, Deaths of characters.  
Length: 00:26:45

  
[Live Streaming Here](http://leemarchais.livejournal.com/42006.html)

  


[Story Text](http://mahaliem.livejournal.com/265551.html%20) | [Dreams of Blood - MP3 Download (Right click, save target as) (15MB)](http://marchais-walker.com/podfic/01%20%5BHP%5D%20Dreams%20Of%20Blood%20by%20mahaliem.mp3) | [Audio Book File (30MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4a29u9b4mrypk2f/Dreams_Of_Blood.m4b)


End file.
